Bound By My Own Free Will
by PaperCutVictim
Summary: Isaac's POV. Takes place during the original Golden Sun. It's a short lil one shot with Isaac's thoughts on two certain females, to be brutally simple. Just gimme a chance, neh? Please?


Not exactly what you would call an "I'm back!" fic, but it's something I kinda thought up of. Never really thought I would write something like this, but oh well. It's been done before, I'm sure, so I can't say I'm doing something radically new (HAH! Do I ever?) So anyways, *Mario voice* Here we go!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the copyrights and whatnot to Golden Sun. Alas.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It's a nice night tonight, I think to myself. The cool, refreshing night air offers a kind of mood that is usually reserved for quiet contemplation, and I guess I'm sorta in the mood for that. Not much else to do when taking first night watch. Quietly, I look around at my group of friends. Garet's snoozing near the dying fire, his snoring a bit loud for my taste, but after several months of traveling with him, can't say I'm not used to it. Near him is Ivan, sprawled on his back and also fast asleep. I doubt even my strongest Earthquake would be able to wake them at this point.

Looking to my right, I can see Mia leaning her head against my shoulder. The flickering of the orange flames still stubbornly hanging onto life casts a fluctuating light over her pretty face as she sleeps peacefully. I can't suppress the smile that comes to my lips as I gaze at her, her soft blue hair down from its usual ponytail and spilling down over her left shoulder, her narrow shoulders rising and falling fluidly with each slow, soft breath. There is a small, content smile on her lips as she rests against me, and it seems there's a faint blush on her cheeks as well.

The smile on my lips becomes wider. Garet and Ivan tease her a lot for her obvious crush on me. Personally, I don't mind at all. In fact, it's rather flattering. Mia really is a great girl. She's shy, but sweet, polite, caring, beautiful... In short, she's just perfect. I envy the man who will marry her... It's so easy to tell she's in love with me, I think, still silently studying her lovely features. So easy to tell...

Maybe that's why I just can't tell her I don't love her.

Mia and I were fast friends, practically from the moment we saw each other at her grandparents' house in Imil, and she is also easily one of the closest I have... But I can only love her as a friend.

For my heart is already taken.

Silently, I stare up at the night sky of bluish-black, dotted with sparkling alabaster dots, and down at the flickers of the lingering orange embers in the fire. Instantly, I am reminded of the one who has already captured my heart. I whisper her name softly, the barely audible sounds falling only on the quiet of the night and the ears of my sleeping companions.

"Jenna..."

Everyday, I think about her, picture her long auburn hair, picture her shining amber eyes, picture her sunny smile on her lips, and I think about how she was before and after the... incident. She consumes my thoughts like her element would consume a field of dry grass. Silently, I brush my lips with the tips of my fingers, remembering the kiss we'd shared the day before she was kidnapped. It had just been a brief kiss, and very much spur of the moment, but her lips had been so soft, tasted so sweet... It had felt so good, so right, like we belonged together like the pieces of a puzzle.

Spurred on by the rush of emotion I felt as a result of that kiss, I told her that I loved her. The look of surprise on Jenna's face hadn't said much, but at that time I'd nearly taken it as a rejection. She told me she needed time to think, to sort through her own emotions and see if what she felt for me, or what she thought she felt for me, was real. I suppose I was a bit disappointed, but I guess that was all I could hope for. And seeing that bright, coy blush staining her cheeks had been absolutely priceless, something I keep in my memory and think about at least once everyday out of some strange habit.

Mia's a little like Jenna, I suppose, though Jenna is a bit spunkier and Mia a bit shyer. And that is one of the reasons that she and I can never be together. She reminds me of Jenna... Too much of Jenna. She doesn't deserve to have the one she loves tell her "I only love you because you remind me of another girl that I love." She's better than that. She deserves better, someone who will love her for HER, not some other girl.

But... just outright rejecting her... Even if I don't love her, I don't want to hurt her. Smiling sadly, I pet her hair and I hear her moan softly before snuggling up against me.

Oh Mia... How can I break your heart without hurting you?

Just know... that it was by no fault of your own that I can't love you. It was just bad circumstances that kept me from you. You could have been perfect for me, I'm sure. I think we could have been perfect.

Perhaps...

Perhaps under different circumstances, we could have been lovers. Perhaps we could have been happy together. Perhaps I would have married you. I don't know. I don't know what the possibilities could have been. All I know is that we'll never find out. I'm sorry, Mia. I wish I didn't have to hurt you, but I know that the sooner I do it, the better. It's better for me to hurt you earlier than to hurt you later... If I could only do this without breaking your heart, I gladly would.

I close my eyes. Please forgive me, Mia. Just remember that it's not your fault. It's not your fault at all. My hands are tied by the girl I love... And I will remain bound.

By my own free will.

The End

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Man, I am such a traitor to all the Isaac/Mia fans. ^_^;;;;;;

Mia: *teary eyed* I-I-Isaac... How could you?

Garet: Oh boy, now you've gone and done it... Good job, author boy... -_-;;

Ehhhhh....... ^_^;;;

Isaac: *holds up a sign saying "Mia, wait a second..."*

Mia: HOW COULD YOU?! *anime waterfall tears*

Isaac: *holds up a sign saying "Mia, it's just a dumb fanfic!"*

Mia: *runs away in tears*

Jenna: Umm... Right... I think she's taking this way too seriously. -_-;;

Isaac: *holds up a sign saying "I suck..."* T_T

Ivan: 41n't d4t d4 7ru7h!!! ^0^

Sheba: *seething* One more... You say anything in l33t sp33k one more time... And I will shove Isaac's signs up your ass SIDEWAYS! _

Ivan: Notice how fluently I am speaking.

Sheba: ^_^

Ivan: *whispering* Ph34r my l33t sk33ls.

Sheba: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ivan: *runs away screaming* MOMMY!!!!!!!!!

....Umm, well, anyway, please send flames/reviews/whatever, you know the drill by now. Please? Thank you. And I also thank you if you have made it this far in the reading. ^_^

Isaac: *holds up a sign saying "YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"*

Huh?  
  


Isaac: *draws Gaia Blade and holds up a sign saying "NOW YOU DIE!!!!!!!!!!!"*

*runs away screaming* MOMMY!!!!!!!!!


End file.
